Matsuri!
by ivegeta
Summary: My creation of my favorite Anime/Game girls turned J-idols  With Vegeta as  the musical producer, because we all know he's a musical genius!  Based on the group Morning Musume of Hello Project.  Serah/Pan/Bulla/Rini/Tifa/Yuffie/Vegeta/More !


**Okay. So I love this group called Morning Musume and I also love my girls from DBZ and Final Fantasy(and Tekken/SC). What would happen if these concepts merged together? Well that's why I wrote this fic. Enjoy! Ps. I created a guide for which person is which so if someone is interested in playing pretend with some actual Morning Musume footage, they can put a face with the person ^_^ (.com/document/pub?id=1QuzQmhnH8_RtAR4q-kRzKhSk8hXC6nwMVtfQQLyIa4c)**

**ALSO ALSO! Only people into Morning Musume will know that Takahashi Ai is graduating in September. The story begins at the graduation concert. This is just to clear up any confusion.**

Serah walked down the long hallway, not stopping for a second for photos or small chatter. She had only three minutes to change into her next costume for her final solo. She had a wild rush of adrenaline than ran from her fingertips all the way to her toes. Emotion surged through her body as she put on her graduation outfit that was specially handcrafted for this last event. She took a double take in the mirror as she saw herself in the gown. She couldn't help but think of herself eleven years ago before her big debut. Scared, yet confident at the same time.. A sprout turned into a woman; A bud into a rose. That is what reflected .

As she exited the dressing room, she was shocked to see all of her co-members and staff lined up along the hallway. They began chanting together "SERAH! SERAH!" She blushed as she walked through them and did everything possible to keep her composure. This was it. This was her last time as a Matsuri member.

* * *

"Did you hear?" Bulla whispered to Pan and Rini in the dressing room. "We're getting two new girls from China!" The two girls sighed a bit before shaking their heads. They were always open to receiving new girls, but weren't so sure at how the fans would react.

"Who knows…maybe they can knock that Garnet out of the group" Rini joked before receiving an elbow to the ribs by Pan. The three girls were approached by Serah, Tifa and the new girl, Yuffie.

"You know you whisper louder than you talk, Bunny," Tifa laughed as she nudged Rini in the head.

"I'm just kidding. I mean you all know I love the girl. She is my Mentee after all, the little brat." Rini shrugged. Shortly after, Garnet joined the group in the small dressing room and suddenly everything because crowded. Since there weren't many seats, several vanity counters and laps were used as substitutes. The conversation continued.

"So, how do you feel about becoming a sempai, Yuffie?" Tifa asked as Yuffie sat in her lap. She didn't know how to respond, so instead she shrugged like a cute child. "Excited I guess…" She replied.

"Ladies, " interrupted their producer. The short statured man entered the room flanked by two other girls, one much taller and one a head shorter than him, "Meet the new Matsuri members, Ling and Xiuanguah." The girls took a graceful bow before introducing themselves formally. The rest of the girls waved and smiled, somewhat surprised at how pretty the new girls were. Bulla huffed under her breath and turned to the mirror. She didn't want anyone else to steal her spotlight, so new members did not interest her one bit.

"We welcome you to our family. I'm Serah Farron," Serah stood up from Pan's lap and bowed. Pan was next.

"I'm Pan Son," She bowed, followed by Garnet and Rini who both bowed together.

"Serena…but every one here calls me Rini or Bunny."

"I'm Garnet."

Yuffie and Tifa stood up and bowed staggardly.

"Yuffie! Nice to meet you! We're in the same generation I guess."

"Tifa Lockheart, Pleasure." Tifa smiled.

Bulla continued to work on her eyelashes in the mirror, not paying attention to her surroundings. Their producer, and her father cleared his throat to gain her attention. She turned around and smirked a bit before standing up. She crossed her arms and looked at them with cold eyes.

"Bulla Briefs." She said quickly and plain before taking her seat again and crossing her legs. The other girls looked at her awkwardly, then back to the new girls.

"Their English isn't up to par yet, so they will need your help in some cases so I'm counting on you all." Vegeta ordered them before leaving the girls alone with Ling and Xiuanguah.

"We are happy to be singing with us!" Ling said with a chipper tone, not knowing that the girls could hardly understand her. Tifa giggled a bit.

"I think you meant to say ' We are happy to be singing with YOU"." Tifa corrected them. She walked over to Ling and patted her on the back and everyone laughed together.

Bulla just sighed and continued to distance herself from the commotion.

* * *

"I'm very nervous about our first shoot together," Xiuanguah expressed, rubbing her clammy palms together compulsively.

"Don't worry. Just watch Serah." Pan comforted her as they watched Serah go first for her solo shooting. The loudspeaker played their newest single as she mimed the lyrics into the camera. She looked beyond gorgeous as the fan mimicked the wind blowing in her hair. Finally, Serah's turn was over and it was Xiuanguah's turn. She hesitated at first, but was encouraged by a soft nudge from Pan.

Her spot was replaced by Bulla as she left them. Her indifferent face contrasted Pan's encouraging one. "Did you go already?" Pan asked while bending her knees to the music, not bothering to look at Bulla.

"Did I go already? I always go first…" She corrected her with her father's arrogant like scowl. "Have you gone yet?" She asked in return. Pan nodded as she continued to dance. Bulla rolled here eyes and sighed before walking away.

Serah and Tifa joined Pan, both holding hands playfully. "She's looking pretty good for her first shoot." Tifa cheered.

"Yeah, I didn't expect her to catch on so quickly. And Ling is amazing too! " Serah chimed in. All three continued to watch the novice girl perform the last few seconds of the song and clapped at the end. "Yay!" all three girls cheered simultaneously. Xiuanguah bowed and joined the girls, laughing a bit. "I was so nervous!" she sighed.

Meanwhile, Bulla sat in the dressing room alone, gawking at herself in the mirror. She wanted time to herself to think of how to keep her spotlight in the group, but her thoughts went interrupted by Ling, who knocked on the door courteously. "May I come in?" asked a soft voice on the other side of the door. "Yeah," Bulla called out.

The pigtailed girl popped her head in the door and approached Bulla slowly. Bulla glanced up at her via the vanity mirror, then back down at her makeup bag. "May I sit down?" She asked with a very strong Chinese accent. Bulla nodded. The girl pulled out a slip of paper, what appeared to be the lyrics to their song covered in highlights and pen notes. "I am having trouble with the words to the song. Can you help me?" She asked slowly, making sure each word was understood. Bulla bit her lip for a moment and took the paper from the girl and examined it for a moment.

"This line right here…Its 'The dusk after the setting sun suit my loneliness..'" She spoke with a gentle tone. Ling nodded and wrote more notes on her paper.

"What about," Ling started fumbling through her part, "This part…'I longed for a '"

Bulla finished for her," 'I longed for the city, and live recklessly'".

" 'Reck…less…ly.'" Ling stammered out. Bulla nodded.

"Say it fast….'Recklessly'" She ordered.

"Recklessly!" Ling followed.

Bulla giggled. She felt like an English teacher, and she was actually having fun doing it.

Several minutes passed. Ling stood up with her paper and stepped away from the vanity.

"I want to thank you Bulla, for helping me. I know me being here is very strange, but I will do my best." Ling spoke as she bowed. Bulla didn't know what to say to that.

"No problem." She managed to say. She watched as Ling left the door and shortly went back to gawking at herself in the mirror.

**Chapter two coming soon. Will Bulla warm up to the new Chinese members? Will their addition hinder their sales? Find out later! Reviews = 3**


End file.
